The Shadows
by Falre
Summary: When I was growing up, I had Vivid dreams. Dreams of being a knight or a pirate, or even a witch. But they always ended the same.. Death.. With a humanoid shadow by my side. But when I would awake, I saw the shadow at my side still. I would blink and it would vanish. Childhood imagination running wild, right?That shadow cant possibly be looking at me. Can it? Teen Rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. made the attempt to correct some mistakes. as pointed out by fellow user. im trying something a bit different. **

When I was small, I had these very vivid dreams of being a great explorer, a hero, a pirate,even a knight. There I was, sailing across the vast oceans, and reaching out to touch the stars that hung in the midnight sky on the cold nights sailing the sea. Fighting in a great war and winning it, Living to tell the tale. Even discovering a new , I could even swear I was there.

I could feel the warm summer breeze as we rode on horseback through the hills to fight in the crusades. The cold snow and Ice that gripped us when we would try to make a colony for ourselves in the newly discovered Americas. The blood on my hands from people who I had slain as a pirate raiding the port towns, as well as the cold metal of gold and silver trinkets. The dreams of the past were always so much more vivid than the ones I would have if I had dreamed of future times. However, I always saw these shadows in my dreams. They had no one to come off of, but at least one always followed me.

My parents thought of it as an overactive imagination. No matter what I told them, they insisted it was a silly dream. There were no more land masses to find on the planet. I would speak of the stars, dreaming to be one of the first to colonize mars. They would laugh and shake their heads, saying how I watch too much television. I even tried to tell them of the shadows,But they never believed me.

They thought I was speaking of an imaginary friend, though it was never the case. These shadows, they scared me. I always saw the dark shadows of men and women seeping into the walls at the corner of my vision, I like to think that they were the makings of an over active mind. They gave me a chance to feel as if I lived the dreams I held in my youth though. Seeing the shadows in so many dreams before, and then for many nights I awoke from a dream to see the shadowy figure standing at the corner of my bed. As I would reach out, it would vanish. I could only think It had realized I could see it.

Unfortunately, as I grew I forgot.. Much like my dreams of adventure, I forgot about them, and no longer saw the shadows as the figures of men and women, But shadows that were caused by lights coming off the road at night.

So I forgot about it. I, Like a fool, put my childhood dreams behind me.

Until one night a few months back, something odd had happened.

I had just turned twenty, A young woman just trying to survive with her sad excuse for a job with the local convenience was hardly enough to get by, but with doing odd jobs here and there, I was a Wednesday, Id just left work around eight in the evening, the chilly fall air blew strong. A cold front had just passed through, and it felt lovely. You could smell the sea air blowing in off the water no more than a mile away. The moonlight just barely illuminated the parking lot, Enough for me to see my grey car. The damn thing seemed indestructible. Which was a good thing, I had a tenancy to hit turns at high speeds, and curbs soon became an enemy.

As I reached to my pocket to grab my keys, the wind picked up, blowing my dark hair in my eyes, blinding me a moment. One hand shot up to my eyes and tried to pull my hair away, but when I had, my heart jumped and I heard the sound of my keys hitting the pavement. I heard whispers,voices I couldn't wind blew my hair in my eyes yet again, and a different scent was carried in it this of the comforting smell of the salty sea air,the smell of rot and decay. I heard a creaking, followed by a sound similar to that of metal on metal. I finally got the hair out of my eyes and my heart dropped. Fear gripped me at the sight before me.

The shadows were around my car, and they were taking form. There were several of them, each shaped differently than I remembered as a child. And for the first time, I could swear one of them SAW me.

The largest one looked at me. Its white eyes knowing I could see it, bored into my soon as it blinked however, it vanished. The others soon followed as the wind slowly died down. I stood still for a moment, a chill running up my spine. I knelt down to pick up my keys and dashed to the car, unlocking it and hopping inside at the speed of sound. I kept telling myself that they were not real, they never were.

I don't get genuinely scared easy, but for one of them to look at me...and seem to recognize me. It gave me the creeps. I suppose it scared me because of its eyes. I had never seen them before. Those cold white eyes. Its eyes were colder than the ice in a freezer on Pluto. It chilled me to the bone.

I turned on the car and silently went home, attempting to put the event past me.

And it worked. The next day went smoothly, no unnatural shadows, no whispers, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for a date I had very nearly forgotten about. Jeremy called me around one asking if we were still going to the bowling alley, that he hadn't heard back from me . I had a slight dull moment and proceeded to tell him I would be a little late, that I had just woken up around eleven. He replied that he would swing by around two and pick me up. Living no more than ten miles from the mall made an off day so much nicer.

I stood from my computer chair and walked into the kitchen. Even though it was past noon, I still hadn't eaten yet. I can't eat first thing in the morning, always made me ill. So I simply microwaved some leftovers and ate while watching the news. Nothing new had happened lately except for a murder. When they showed a picture of the scene of the crime, I could have sworn one of the shadows near the trees had eyes and arms.

This sight kind of bothered me. It wasn't the Idea of murder, no. It was the shadow. That damn shadow. I turned off the television and cleaned my dishes, soon deciding on a quick shower to help relax me. I go into the bathroom and turn the knobs on the shower, trying to get the right temperature before stepping in. Though... I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me.

I still saw that shadow from the picture. The shadows from my childhood were coming back. No..No..That's silly, it has to be something reflecting from the road, or someone dressed in black.. As soon as I was out of the shower i put on my jeans and t-shirt and covered up with a light jacket. I reached for the phone to shoot him a text. No sooner did I open my phone, there was a knock on the door. Grabbing my bag I went to the door and just looked at it. My breath caught in my throat for a moment, through the small window on the door, I only saw a black silhouette. I held the knob for a moment before shaking the feeling and opening the simple white door.

There he was. I don't know why I expected a shadow to have knocked on my door. Jeremy was just standing there in a dark green hoodie with his headphones in. I smiled and hugged him, he returned the smile and put an arm around my waist. I closed the door to my apartment and he led me to his truck. Upon getting in I hear a slight whisper, reminding me of last night. It sends a shiver up my spine. He starts the truck and turns on the heat, but no matter how warm I got, that chill stayed at my back. Soon we had arrived at the mall, the bowling alley was relatively new, and took up a large area in the mall where an arcade was several years prior. It wasn't until after we had entered the bowling alley,got our shoes and payed for a game, that he turned to me. "Are you okay? You've had a shiver since I picked ya up. You ain't gettin sick on me are ya?" His voice was somewhat scratchy and he had a southern drawl. "Yeah, heh. I just can't seem to get warm is all." I smiled and picked up a ball, rolled it down the lane and started the game.

Damn it! I never was good with bowling. It didn't take long before he was beating me. Several strikes will do that to someone who throws nothing but gutter balls and the occasional spare. He laughed about it and I couldn't help but laugh too. I knew I had no luck with this, but It didn't really bother me. I still lost the game, and with that, it meant I bought us dinner. It started as a joke, but If I make a deal, I'll hold to it.

He sighed as I handed over a twenty to the cashier at the pizza place in the mall. "You know I will pay for you. Ma would kill me if she knew I wasn't payin for ya." He took a slice of the pizza and looked at me, slightly playing off a pouting face. "Yeah yeah, just eat the pizza ya goofball." I smiled and looked at him, but then my smile dropped. Behind him, no more than fifteen feet, hiding near a pillar in the food court, was a shadow. Its white eyes staring back at me. The stench of rot slightly tinged my nostrils. It didn't take long for me to lose my appetite.

Unfortunately the date ended soon after. He decided to take me home. He said I had gone pale and started to shiver again. He was concerned is all. I guess I should be thankful.

The next day was boring. I woke up, went to work, went home. The next few days were very much the same. Soon, I had just about forgotten the events that had faint memory pushed to the back of my mind.I would lie in bed and peek out the window to watch the trees in the light nighttime breeze until sleep overtook me, but It wasn't very restful. I'd had the dream of me being a pirate again, but I was no captain.

They had actually just left me on an island out in the Caribbean I think it was. They had called me sick, captain didn't mind though, when I had suggested he cut off an enemies lips, cook em, and have the poor bloke eat them. Even by their standards, I suppose that was too much. What I remembered from the dream was that I had just volunteered to be the one to keelhaul someone who would have killed our captain and started a mutiny.

The man then claimed I was a woman as I began to gather the ropes for his punishment. He was correct. However in that time, a woman on a ship was cause for bad , they marooned me. I sat on a log on this little Island watching them sail off without me. A rather feminine shadow split from my own and began to speak to me. In a language I didn't understand. Well, In the dream I seemed to understand quite well. I didn't understand a word of it though. We spoke and laughed. She had tried to cheer me up as it would seem. The shadow was my companion, And I felt comfortable with much was clear.

My alarm went off and woke me from this dream. I wrote a bit of it down, making sure to note how the dream seemed almost lucid. It didn't take long for me to forget some of the details though.

A few weeks went by, and nothing new had happened. I had a few more dreams that were very vivid, and to my surprise, it was comforting seeing the scenes play out in my mind. Even if on one occasion I was awaiting trial as a witch in shadows that were with me were different for each dream. I never seemed to have the same dream twice.

Things changed though.

A cold Friday night, the wind was blowing harshly. I was excited, it was almost time for me to get out of work, I was going to go to the movies with Jeremy. We were going to see a horror movie just after I got out of work. Horror had always been my favorite genre. The adrenaline was always great.

It was around seven in the evening when I had finally walked out to my car, there was no moon shining, and the parking lot was dark you could hardly see a thing. My heart skipped as the fear returned. The fear sparked to slight adrenaline as the same smell of rot and decay invaded my senses, and I heard it again.

The whispers.

I heard the whispers of a language I didn't know. It took all my willpower to not turn and go back to the building, though I was excited, The fear inside still held me cradled like a child. I watched my car intently and slowly trudged towards it. Until I saw movement. At the drivers side door, It turned and looked at me. Glowing white eyes piercing me. Its features becoming distinct. I could see a mouth, and fingers extending towards me. It took a shambling step and without its mouth moving I heard a whisper. It was speaking things I couldn't understand. I stepped back a bit and backed into someone. Quickly, I turned to face whoever I had bumped into.

White eyes stared back at me. Its mouth slightly opened and it made a strange gurgling sound, was it laughing?

I looked up at it, and wanted to cry, I had such mixed emotions. Fear, anger, and excitement had their grasp on me. I knew what I saw before me was no illusion. The shadows from my dreams were real. And they were here with me now. The tall shadowy figure stood before me,It had broad shoulders and a broad jaw line.

I could barely make out the place where its mouth would be, it appeared to be male. It leaned forward and observed me for a moment. It soon reached its long spindly fingers out to me and placed a cold ethereal hand on my shoulder, it whispered lightly, "Ye...eess..Yo..u're...Rea...dy...". The shadow man then fell forward and through me. The smell penetrating me, While I had a strong stomach, this was too much. I bent forward and couldnt help but vomit at the putrid stench.

I heard a loud thud and turned to see the first shadow now on its knees and falling forward near my car. However, unlike the one that spoke to me, This one hit the ground.

The shadows fell off it in small tendrils, like snakes they slithered the last touch of shadow moved away, a young man lied in place of the shadow figure. He looked completely unlike the creature that appeared before her earlier. He was about 5'9" or so and as pale as death himself, very nearly grey in skin color. He appeared to not have an ounce of body fat on him, he was also very naked. It was as if he was anorexic. He groaned and pushed himself to his knees. His white as snow eyes looked back at me as I observed him. Longer black hair fell around his face and he lightly gnawed on his lower lip. He exhaled deeply and stretched his arms as deep, dark shadow snaked out from between his lips. More of the dark tendrils escaped him as he breathed for the moment. His eyes caught mine, and he sat there unmoving.

After a few moments had passed with us just staring at eachother, I took a step. As I slowly walked towards him, it was his turn to observe me. I watched him with caution while he just eyed me curiously. The last thing I needed was a naked shadow figure turned human to attack me in the parking lot of a 7-11.

He rose to his feet and looked at me, not speaking a word. I stood no more than a foot away from him now, just looking at him. I had a few questions, but I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not. He inhaled sharply, the cold air seemed to freeze his lungs as he choked out his first words. "I know what you're thinking. How? " He sighed and inhaled again"It takes a fair bit for one of us to manifest as a shadow. It takes so much more for a physical form to come of it. You're lucky Blood Mage. The master chose me to guide you. " He spoke. Eyes staring at me cold as the bitter wind. His voice was firm and unyielding, but quiet still. His voice carried an accent I couldn't place.

I looked him over again, slightly annoyed, _This guy is a crazy..._I thought to myself.I sighed and removed my jacket to hand it to him. "Put it on, You must be cold.." I said nearly as soft as he had spoken,and I thrust the jacket into his chest. He blinked a bit and quirked an eyebrow, but still put the jacket on. I walked to my car and unlocked it, the man followed me and went to the passengers side door. As I got in, so did he.

I decided to check my phone and shoot a text to the guy I'd planned on going to the movies with, only to find I had several missed calls a few texts. Another thing had occurred to me, that it was no longer eight in the evening but nearing midnight.

I guess the man next to me saw the confusion in my face. He leaned back into the seat and sighed. "The veil traps us. While in the veil time moves slowly, and the outside world passes us by." He has a hand up to a string on the jacket messing with it as he speaks.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and ground my teeth. It had been such a good day too... "Allright boy. Who..or better yet What the hell are you and what nonsense are you spouting. Blood Mage, The Master, and a Veil? Where do you live, I'll drop ya off at home or at the local looney bin, Your pick." I turned and looked him in the eyes, Shoving the keys in the igniton and starting the car .

He kept a straight face. His head turned slowly and he looked back into my eyes, though his were completely white, I knew he was looking right at me. "My name was Equius, the name my prior master gave me. I'm a Shayde, We are servants of the Blood When a shayde needs to manifest into a physical form, we trap ourselves and a surrounding area in a vortex. A freak occurence of our kind... My prior master asked for the others to send me to you to help you better understand your own kind and behave as a protector. We have been watching you,waiting for you to mature. Now that you have, and you could still see us..." He gnaws his lip for a moment thinking on his words. As if trying to choose inhaled sharply again and spoke " Well, let's just say that there are others who would have your kind killed, over and over again. You've been remembering your past,This much I know. You were reborn as it would appear. So, As of this moment, I am yours, mistress. You may give me a name more suited to your for my place of residence, wherever you go, I will follow. " He spoke softly, stating everything as if he had just said the sky as blue. His voice never rose above a whisper.

I sighed and smacked my forehead on the steering wheel. I turned on the heat in the car and the thought passed through my mind..._oh my god he truly is nuts..._ "No, Really. Who are you?" I looked back at him and asked again. He appeared confused, and repeated himself. " As I said Mistress, You may rename me to your liking. I am a Shayde. I go where you go. My kind are servants to-"

"Will you just stop. Equius." I turned the key and the car roared to life. "Yes Ma'am." He nodded and replied quietly, and turned his head back to face the front of the car.

"No. Don't call me Ma'am. My name is Jade." I sighed and thought to myself. _I suppose I'll play this game for now. He's kinda cute..and...Afterall, he did just kinda appear out of a hallucination... How am I even sure he's real and I'm not just schizophrenic. _

" Yes, Miss Jade."He nodded "Also..I am very real. " and spoke once eyes glowing ever so slightly as he stared out the windshield.

A shiver ran down my spine and I decided its time to leave. My foot pressed the gas and finally we left the parkinglot of the 7-11, and headed down the dark road that lies ahead.

**A/N: This started as an OC story,only thought after writing it that it could make for an interesting homestuck fanfic. Please leave a review if you have any questions or comments, or if you just plain liked it! I'm quite curious as to what any readers would think of this and if i should even continue. If I were to continue It might become a crossover with something else, and it will get very violent and gory. Expect Jade to be very OOC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own homestuck, it belongs to Hussie. As for this mess, Just roll with it :3**

"Whad'ya mean he just came out of a shadow? Babe, You're starting to creep me out." Jeremys voice echoed through the phone. "I know it's weird. But I don't know what to do. You have to trust me. Theres this skinny grey half-naked dead guy sitting in my kitchen and hes just sitting there watching me. He won't eat, keeps saying something about not needing ' Physical Nutrients'. I'm pretty sure he just took the apple because I threw it at him!" I insisted, anxiety finally tingling at the back of my skull. I could hear Equius mutter "If I must repeat myself.. I'm not exactly dead..." I waved a hand at him and motioned to the apple sitting on the table in front of him.

He stopped talking and looked at the apple again. I nodded and began to chew on my lip while listening to the noise on the other end of the phone. "Jade, Calm down. Your voice is starting to get kinda high pitched.. Like it did back when we went on that rollercoaster earlier this year. Look, How about you just try to go get some sleep, Put this behind ya, and maybe the 'skinny grey half-naked dead guy' won't be there in the morning? Okay.. Good Night." He calmly stated.

"No, Don't you-" He hung up before I could finish my statement. I sighed and threw my phone at the couch, Then jumped at it and began dialing a number. The phone rang, and rang...and rang some more, Until finally a sleepy male voice answered. "...Hello...?" The voice mumbled. "Hey..Its Jade..Think I can get a favor of ya?"

"..." The guy on the other end remained quiet for several long seconds before an audiable yawn could be heard. "Fine... What's up?" I couldnt help but smile. " I need to borrow some clothes, Does your bro have any that he doesn't wear, maybe I could have them?"

"Dude, It's three in the fucking morning. Why the fuck do you need to borrow some clothes? And why do you want my bros?" The voice asked. "It's a long story, Dave. Can you just come over and at least bring some pants?" I was nearly begging, just trying to sound a bit pathetic. What kind of guy could resist a girl who needs help? "No. I'll come by tomorrow... With a Jade."

Oh yeah... That kind...

"Fine... Good night... Bring pants!" I barked before he could get the chance to hang up first. I could hear the smirk on his face as he hung up. I grinned and put the phone down on the coffee table.

"Jade. May I speak now?" Equius muttered from the kitchen upon seeing me put down the phone. The fun happy air depleted and a more serious air took hold.

"I guess so. Allrighty whats the deal." I demanded as I walked into the kitchen and sat across from him. Trying to ignore the fact he wasn't wearing pants. Took everything I had to get him to keep the Jacket on.

"To begin with, I would like to express my concern for you with this Jeremy kid. He just seems so..."his voice grows to a low grumble."Low.." His voice goes back to normal, the one you were speaking with on the phone. Seems a little more... reliable." I just stared at him.

Was the dead guy really trying to stick his nose into my relationship? Before I could speak he began again. " It is time for you to learn of your...Calling. I will bring up the first thing about your destiny. You have and always will be, a Blood Mage. Until your final calling is met, it will be as such for centuries or more. There is a certain...quirk about Blood Mages that make them different from the others. " He stopped as if waiting for me to ask for him to continue. "I'm listening, go on, Equius." I asked. I felt as though I was being told a story. Something out of fantasy.

"Jade. I need one thing from you, as your servant, as your guide, and as your friend. I need for you to be as strong in this life, as you were in the past." His eyes, for just the slightest moment, had a tint of blue to them. I nod, and motion for him to keep speaking. "The path of the Blood Mage is not an easy path to follow. One does not simply walk into it without their inner strength behind them!" He exlaims, clutching his fist tight before opening it, revealing in his palm, a round bauble, clear, with a liquid inside. I reach forward to touch it and he pulls it back.

"This is what is known as a Tear of Mortal Essence. In simple terms, A Blood Marble. It will be your weapon. It requires three things to blood of the owner the blood of a friend, and the blood of a sacrifice. One sacrifice for the good of the hundreds..." He watches me, my eyes focused on his words. He carefully holds the marble in front of him and his strong voice echoes again.

"Once activated, you will fight the amalgation that spawns from it. It is a fight you will face in the Veil, and I can not help you there. Should you fail, you will die. Not once, but several thousand times over again. However, should you emerge from the veil victorious, the creature of nightmare that you faced will bond with you. From the creature you will inherit its strength, and any power it has. There have been Blood Mages lucky enough to be able to reanimate the dead, some who can use their own blood to lash out at an enemy, and only the strongest of all have been able to control the energies of the veil to harness the power of the beast within. Such..Power..." He looks down at me, and hands me the bauble.

I reach a hand out and take it, carefully looking it over. I hold it up to my eye and peer through the clear glass ball. Through it I see Equius only as a shayde.

"Equius, as much as this intrigues me, I have to ask. Why am I fighting, and against who?" I question as I play with the marble, rolling it around in my hands. He was rather convincing, I'll give him that.

"The first Blood Mages were around in the time of the ancients, When the gods were first creating the realms. The first few were small in number, but strong. For many years they were known as Vampires, but the blood drinkers would not have such relations with the mages. You see, While the Vampires need the blood of others as an essential nutrient to survive. The Blood Mages require their own life essence, that of their closest ally, and one worthy human sacrifice, to protect that which they care for. Many Blood Mages fall, and become corrupt with time. When that happens, their guardian shayde tends to fall back to the veil, lose their physical form, and become a simple shadow once more. "

I blink and realization hits, "You mean Vampires are real?!" He nods. " Does this mean werewolves are too?" He nods again. "...What about dragons?" He sighs and reaches into the shadows behind him and seems to grab a mass of the darkness. Pulling it to the center of the table, and creating a stage for the shadows to re-enact their epic. The shadows taking small humanlike forms, weapons in hand, ready to fight the monsters that crept onto the table from different shadows cast by anything as simple as a cup or stray napkin, even the shadow from the apple spawned a monster.

"These monsters, in basic terms, are beings who would see the entire mortal realm demolished to make way for their time." Equius continued. "So, Kinda like a demon?" I ask, cocking my head to one side. He nods "Since the beginning there have been many, many realms. And the mortal realm is one of the final that these, as you call them, demons have not yet destroyed or taken captive the majority of its residents. You see Jade, Many of the creatures human culture deemed Myth, they are in fact real. All the terrors just waiting to get through at any point. Though some, have taken on a more just role, as guardians. They see that this is their home too."

I watch him and roll through this information in my head. I was starting to believe him.

"So... You really think Jeremy is... Low..?" I asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am...Jade." He replied. I had not noticed until now, but through his little rant, he began to sweat quite a bit.

"Do you need a cold drink..? Or a towel or something?" I questioned, a hand motioning over him. There is no reason he needs to be sweating that much...

"A towel would be exellent. I apologize,I simply get excited I suppose." He remarked. I smiled and giggled a little bit. Still trying to make sense of it all. I stand and walk to the bathroom and grab a clean towel off the rack, turn and walk back towards the kitchen, only to find he followed me. He was standing in the middle of the hall. I notice he removed my jacket and was now stark naked in front of me. A very deep red blush crossed my face as I threw the towel at him. "Cover up! Can't you conjure clothes or something?! " I stutter and turn away, holding my face in my hands.

"I apologize once more for my indecency. I suppose once you get used to living as a shadow you no longer take notice of ones...clothing. Or lack of." He mumbled as he patted himself down with the towel. I could hear him muttering something before speaking again, "Is this more suitable, Jade?"

I turn to see him clothed, and surprisingly muscular.

Holy corndogs he could conjure clothes from thin air! He was wearing a black shortsleeved shirt with a blue arrow-like symbol on it, dark grey cargo shorts, some odd, but fitting, long black socks with white vertical stripes, black sneakers, and cracked sunglasses. I look him over, and give a nod of approval. Can't help but wonder why he wanted cracked sunglasses though.

"Better than nothing...Now..If you'll excuse me, I really need to get some sleep... its already starting to get light out..." I yawn and turn to walk towards my room, I stop at the hall closet and pull out an extra blanket and pillow then toss them both to Equius, who catches them and just looks at them.

"You can sleep on the couch ya big goofball!" I exclaim and smile at him. He takes the blankets and I see him walk into the living room. I could have sworn I heard him say something about not sleeping, but by this point I was too tired to really care. My own bed looked so inviting. So, naturally, I just walked into my room, plopped down on the bed, and within five minutes I was out like a light.

Morning came to the sound of heavy knocking on my front door, followed by it being flung open, followed by a calm, yet somewhat loud "Dude, Who the everloving fuck are you? Jade! What the fuck is this douche-"

"You will not speak to Jade or myself in such a manner." Came a stern, somewhat raspy reply.

A loud crash was then heard from the livingroom. Time to get up.

I opened my eyes and looked around, oh yeah..i forgot to put on some pajamas... I was still in my work clothes. Bah. I ran out to the livingroom to see Equius holding my friend Dave to the floor. Dave squirming around trying to break free from the shaydes grip.

"Jade, what should I do of this...Intruder?" Equius questioned, using only one hand to hold the smaller guy down.

I started laughing, the sight in front of me was just too out there and just..funny! Dave was sprawled out beneath Equius with both hands behind his back, Equius only needed to use one hand to hold both Daves hands there as well as pin him. Daves legs were kicking around wildly. "Jade. If you value your position on the Cool People Chart, you will get your tool-ow ow ow- to let me go. " Dave spoke, obviously kinda pissed. Equius tightend his grip at the insult. "Equius let him go. Hes my friend. The one I was on the phone with last night. Remember?" I replied, still holding back some giggles. "Hm...Ofcourse. You realize I retract my statement of this male, right?" Equius grumbled.

That did it. I began laughing again.

Equius let go of Dave and did a short bow, "My apologies."

"Whatever." Dave stood and brushed himself off, readjusted his shades, then held out a small plastic bag to me.

"I still don't know why you needed my brothers pants. Is there something you arent telling me?" Dave questioned as i took the bag from him. "Theres a lot you dont know, for bringing the pants though! I don't really need them anymore... Equius found his-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Jade. First, What kind of name is Equius? Second, The fuck is he doing here, thought you were with Jamie?" "Jeremy" I interjected. " Yeah, that douche. And third, What the fuck is going on with your eyes. You been smoking some good shit?" That last one caught me off guard.

"Allright, Dave, This is Equius, I guess hes kinda like a personal guard slash friend! I don't know about the orgin of his name, kinda reminds me of Equine, or a horse or something.. And I'm not doing anything with him!" I replied, I'll admit I was slightly bothered by him even suggesting such.

"Yeah, right right. Keep going." Dave said as he made his way to the recliner, fell back into it and watched me.

Equius just stood there next to me, not speaking.

"As for my eyes, It's probably just lack of sleep, And I am with Jeremy still. Though Equius doesn't approve. He thinks he is...ah I dont rememeber..." I put a hand to my forehead trying to remember just what Equius had said.

"Low. He is filth. I do not understand why someone such as yourself would seek a relationship with such a lowly person." Equius muttered.

"Cool deal, at least me and him can agree on something. " Dave smirked and kicked off his shoes.

I sigh and shake my head, "You just don't know him like I do!"

"Come on Jade. The guy was sketchy from the start. He comes out of nowhere says all the right things, and after what, a week of knowing him you're attached at the hip. And have you ever even been to his house? Whos to say he isn't married or some shit. The guy is a grade A creeper. Not like the Creeper from Batman though, he cool." Dave insisted.

He was right..

I had never seen or been to his house, I met him at work and a week later we were dating... And he did seem rather eager to get off the phone last night.

"Dave..." I croaked. I could feel a slight sadness welling in my throat.

"Lets go get Pizza. We can go pickup John and Rose and play videogames, listen to some of my new sweet tunes. You can tell me just how cool my new Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic is. " He grinned. "Equirus can come too."

"Equius." Equius corrected.

"Thats what I said." Dave replied. "Now go get some party clothes on. You still smell like slurpees and hotdogs." He joked.

I smiled and nodded. "Allright. We are riding with you then?" I questioned.

"Of course. I'll let John and Rose know and we can get this gathering of cool peeps together." He nodded and got out his phone.

I smiled and wandered to my room, stripping off my work clothes and putting on my comfy jeans and a white t-shirt with a dogs head on it. I looked over myself in the mirror when I heard Equius in the back of my head.

_" Something is odd about that boy. Dave. His soul feels..Old" "I don't know why that would be. Hes only a year older than I am." I thought. "No.. His soul. It is even older than yours.. And yours has been in the cycle for centuries" He replied. I remained quiet and then heard him again. "Also..You should have been able to tell that something was wrong with this Jeremy. Thats two against him. Perhaps he will make for a decent sacrifice for the Essence. The faster we get that taken care of the sooner we can get your training done. Trouble is stirring Jade, I can feel it. The Veil whispers to me, the other guardians are gathering..." Equius' voice trails off. _

I walk back to the living room to see Dave and Equius standing in the doorway, "Took you long enough. Lets go! John is taking care of the pizza for us and Rose said she is bringing some alcohol. Do I hear 'Drunken DDR?' I think I do. " Dave joked. Equius made a confused face. "D..D...R..?" He spoke. Dave turned. "Bro, you have a very interesting night ahead of you."

And so we left to Dave's apartment for a fun filled night of Videogames, card games, and music!

At least.. I hope that was what would happen.

**A/N: I have no friggin clue how to Dave. That being said, Feel free to drop a review. Things are gonna be a little confusing right now, but it will all make sense. **


End file.
